


Convert: Your Common Soldier

by honeyandcyanide



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, As a racist-sounding japanese man, Hinted unrequited or one sided but nothing romantic, Jiro is only mentioned, Minor Character Death, Other, SWAT Soldier is unnamed, everything is painful, nothing is right, there is no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandcyanide/pseuds/honeyandcyanide
Summary: He was just an ordinary man;A soldier sent to fight,One day he fought asideFour heisters doing no right.Not knowing what to do he just did his job, until Sydney came along.





	Convert: Your Common Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> I am a slut for the story that my sister told me after her game of Payday 2 a few days ago and I'm like- "Okay, holy shit. I'm confused whether or not I should ship it??" and basically that converted SWAT was like the longest surviving soldier she had ever converted and he just frickin sacrificed himself to save my sis. I just turned her explanation of the events into a Narrative, Third-Person (Omniscient) point of view story. I JUST CAN'T HELP BUT WRITE IT, I LOVED THE STORY SO MUCH.

In all honesty, he didn't even know how he even got in this predicament. All he knew that he was sent with all the swat members just to stop four indomitable criminals. He was just an average soldier, nothing out of the ordinary, no specialties; just a man with a bulletproof armor, a helmet, and a gun.

Not even halfway through arresting them, he found himself alone against the four lawbreakers. Well, at least one of them, he ran out of bullets and one of them just killed his comrades. Terrified, he submitted himself. Expecting for his fate to come, instead he was screamed at; yelled by an Australian woman to get the fuck up and help them.

“Think about tryna kill us, I'll be shootin’ ya cock off before I kill ya, ya bloody shit.” she shoved a box full of ammunition at his chest before turning to shoot more of his fellow men. Lost in a daze, he didn't have much choice. There was no point in complaining either.

He wouldn't be lying if he was terrified; scared shitless of the thought of death. Either way, these men— _ with families, with people who cared for these soldiers, soldiers like him _ — were going to die with or without him.

He finds it amusing that the Australian girl was a bit protective over him, and how she screamed like bloody murder, cursing off every soldier she killed. Her name was Sydney, as he had heard from a seemingly racist-sounding japanese man.

The common soldier followed her everywhere. Small talks happened here and there whenever the assaults were at pause. She’d scoff, but would reply anyways.

“Would ya knock off with the bloody pillow talk already? We're not friends okay?”

_ Oh… of course. _ He knew that. He couldn't tell what she was feeling behind the odd-looking mask of hers, nor what she looked like, it may remain as an enigma, but he could feel the distress in her voice.

He said nothing, he knew better than to provoke her without even doing it on purpose. After a while he’d get more ammunition from her or from the corpses of the other soldiers that scattered along the way.

Sydney was quite impressed, despite the situation he’s in he was the longest to survive among the previous soldiers she had converted. She would praise him for being so obedient if she wasn’t too insane, nor she found the point in it.

The soldier grew attached to her after everything, though it’s nothing like stockholm syndrome. Nothing romantic about it.

The four them were nearly done with their heist, they just need to finish one task and escape. He’s not powerful enough to stop them but it’s alright, it’s not like anyone can, he just have to play along so he doesn’t get killed.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _ fuck! Ah, piss! _ ” Sydney repeatedly cursed, gun out of ammunition she tried to reload, but she’s facing a dozer.

Something in his instincts kicked in, like it came in out of the blue. And without a second thought he dashed in front of her. He knew in this range his bulletproof armor won't save him. He can already feel bullets piercing into his flesh, the searing pain that spread throughout his torso.

Only if she could see how it hurts; hurts to die, hurts to be just like the rest. An average SWAT soldier, nothing out of the ordinary, no specialties; just a man with a useless bulletproof armor, a helmet that can't even help him, and a gun shooting mindlessly at the dozer’s vulnerable face. But nevertheless he smiled, it was foolish to protect someone vile, but he smiled. It feels good, it feels painful, he felt the ground, he felt death.

“No no no no no-” She cried out in disbelief, trying to stop the blood from flowing out. The solder heaved, if he never wore his mouthguard she would’ve seen how proud he was for saving her, how the blood flowed out of his mouth as he heaved. “Don’t die! Don't fucking die on me!” She said, screaming as she fumbles to find her doctor bag, but she knew she had none. “Please, no…”

_ Don’t take him away _ , but he’s already gone.

They barely knew each other.

She never knew his name.

He never knew her face.

She was a criminal, a ruthless lawbreaker doing bad things.

He was just another common soldier, dying for what is right, but instead, he died for what was wrong.


End file.
